


Sweet Enough

by buckybabybaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybabybaby/pseuds/buckybabybaby
Summary: “May I ask for a Bucky imagine where your great grandma used to run a little bakery back in the 40s and buck came there everyday. Now in the future you own the little shop and buck still comes by and meanwhile you got really close friends. One day he comes there, looking sad and bothered so you bring him his favourite muffin and sit down with him trying to find out why. Then he shyly admits how much he likes you and asks you for a date.”Requested ontumblr!





	Sweet Enough

The tiny bakery you have inherited is barely more than a counter and back room where the magic happens, but you love it dearly. Somewhere along the way a tiny bar had been fixed to the wall opposite the cash register, allowing a few lucky costumers to enjoy their cakes and pastries in the comfort of the shop, but most of your trade is from busy professionals rushing between meetings so the lack of seating isn't really an issue.

Recently, though, you have thought that maybe a couple more stools would help, as one of the few you have squeezed in now has a pretty permanent resident. Bucky Barnes had quite literally burst into your life about a year ago, and it doesn't look like he is leaving it any time soon.

Not that you want him to. After the initial shock of a well built, six foot tall guy dripping from the rain, shouting 'Muffins Delight!' in your face had worn off, the two of you had become very close friends and you don't know what you'd do without him now. Bucky had only been back in America about two weeks when you met; he had been trying to rediscover the area he grew up in, and the cosy light from your shop-front had caught his attention through the drizzle.

Apparently, back in the forties, both he and Steve had been regulars and he had remembered the name and how he used to come by. You had dug around in the old photo albums under the counter and found a very faded photograph of the two of them with your Grandma, then just a small child, which must have been taken by your Great Grandma, who owned it back then.

You had seen that picture before but you hadn't know who the men were, but when you looked closer you could definitely see the resemblance. Steve obviously looks significantly different, smaller, at the least, but there was something in Bucky's eyes, even in a black and white shot, that wasn't there when you first knew him, and you had been determined to get it back.

In the last year he'd begun to open up more and it was wonderful to see.

Today however, it was like all that work to make him feel comfortable in his skin had been completely reversed, judging by the slumped figure in the corner of your bakery, who hasn't said a word since he came in. He's been there an hour now and you are worried. Friday evening is always busy for you, so you haven't actually had a second to go speak to him, just had to watch as he played with his jackets zip and reread the same pamphlet dozens of times, looking miserable.

At ten to six, deciding enough is enough, you usher your assistant out the door slightly early and lock it behind them, then turn back to Bucky.

He doesn't react until you switch off the light in the window.

“It was named by your Great Grandma, right?”

You straighten up to find he's sitting sideways on his chair to face you. “What was?”

“The shop, 'Muffin's Delight'?”

“Yeah, that was what my Great Grandpa used to call her, and anything she baked was delightful, so when she got her own business she had to call it that.”

“You must miss her.”

“Obviously, but look what she left behind, she's not really gone.”

Nodding, he turns back to face the wall, and that appears to be the end of the conversation so you go get your secret weapon. Placing it on one of the prettier plates, you walk back round the counter to sit by Bucky who glances up in surprise.

“All right mister, I've got one of your favourite muffins, but,” you slide it away from his grasp, “you only get it if you tell me what's wrong.”

He half smiles at you for the first time today, before asking, “Do you think I'm weird?”

“I think you're being weird right now.”

That isn't the right answer, apparently, as his face falls. It's a heartbreaking sight, but you don't know what to say, so it's a good job he goes on to explain.

“You know, I don't have what you do, when it comes to a past, I don't have memories of my family. At least not clear ones.”

“Where's this come from Bucky?”

He shrugs, picking at the leaflet in front of him. “I dunno. Something Sam said I think.”

“Sam?” You knew when they first met they didn't exactly get along, but it really seemed like they were close friends now, long past the stage where they'd exchange snide comments. “What did Sam say?”

“Nothing bad, just...” He steals a piece of muffin and you let him, “Do you ever feel like the chances you don't take are the ones that would have been the best?”

“I guess?”

“Yeah, I'm not sure what I mean either, sorry for being a grump.”

Pushing the plate back towards him, you smile. “That's okay, you have a right to be upset, and I definitely don't think you're weird. Anyway, enjoy, I made this especially for you.”

His seems to perk up at that. “Especially for me?”

“I know how much you like them.”

“I could get used to this. Beautiful cakes made for me by the beautiful Y/N.”

You feel a blush rising up your neck. “Shut up! It's a slightly new recipe though, do you think the muffin could do with more sugar?”

“Oh doll, I think you're plenty sweet enough for me.”

Is he flirting? There was always a hint of it in the words he spoke, but it has never been this blatant and you're unsure how to react.

“I bet that's what you told them all back in the day.”

“Not really, none of them were the one for me.”

“Bet you told them they were.”

“No.” He looks hurt, so you apologise, kicking yourself for upsetting him. “I may have been a bit of a ladies man back then, but I don't think I ever strung anyone along.”

“Steve did say you weren't that bad.”

“'Weren't that bad', wow, thanks.”

He's smiling again though, and just like that the horrible tension is gone. But it's replaced by something new. When he twists to face you fully the look in his eye isn't one you've seen before.

“I think maybe I was too young then, in the forties, but now I'm older it feels different, which I guess is called growing up. Finding someone you want to spend your life with is scary, because, what if they don't want that too? I don't want to put myself out there if I'm going to be rejected, but I think it's worth the risk. Since I got back my life has been a bit of a blur and I didn't know what I wanted, but then I met you and it all became clear.”

“What became clear?” Your voice sounds funny, nervous, because you are; scared you're interpreting him wrong.

“What I want, who I want. I didn't think I was capable of feelings like this any more, so you were a shock, but a lovely shock. Especially when you come with such great benefits.”

The rest of the muffin is shoved into his mouth as he smirks at you.

“I knew you were only here for the free cakes!” You gasp, hitting his arm playfully.

Bucky grins. “I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you, stop laughing!”

The clock on the wall suddenly sounds ten times louder as you stare at him. Your giggles die instantly, watching his smile slip a bit as the seconds pass.

“You're trying to do what?”

“Tell you I love you.”

So you hadn't heard him wrong. Now he looks worried, or maybe that's regret on his face, whichever it is it quickly morphs into sadness, and then he's pulling his jacket back around himself and moving to get up.

“See Sam, told you you were wrong. I'm sorry I'll just-”

Surging forward, you cut his muttering off with a soft kiss. It only lasts a few moments but you feel him relax under your touch, his mood flipping once more. Pulling away you cup his face gently.

“Sam wasn't wrong. I don't know what he said but he wasn't wrong.”

“He said I should go for it.”

“It being..?”

“You. He said I should just go for it with you. Tell you how much I care, how painfully in love with you I am because, oh doll, I really am.”

Laughing breathlessly, you allow Bucky to pull you into his lap, trusting him to support you both on the rickety stool.

“Well it's a good thing I love you too, isn't it?”

***

Twenty minutes later you relock the front door and Bucky helps you pull down the shutter, before linking his fingers with yours and smiling down at you.

“So I'm guessing coffee and a cake is a little too everyday for you, huh?”

“For our date?”

“Yeah. What would you like to do instead?”

It's raining again, just like on the day you met, making the street shine in the early evening light. It's a beautiful backdrop for Bucky, his hair curling just a little round his face, that image distracting you from his question until he raises his eyebrows. You mentally shake yourself.

“Erm, I really don't mind.” Lightning strikes across the sky, followed almost immediately by thunder that shakes the ground and makes you squeak and lean into Bucky's side. “I think we need to get somewhere indoors, though. Pizza at my place?”

***

Home is only a few blocks away but you still manage to get properly soaked on the short journey, both of you creating a puddle in the hallway as you fumble with your keys.

Bucky gently takes them from you and hooks a finger under your chin so you're looking directly at him.

“Before we go in, I just want to check, this is really happening?”

You laugh and nod, pulling him into another kiss. His arms twist around you and you don't break apart for a couple of minutes, out of breath when you do, hardly aware of your sodden socks as your forehead rests against his.

A rush of affection runs through you at the look in his eyes, the one you've only seen in old photos, the one you were hoping to find.

You really do love him.

“Not to be overly soppy, but this feels very right, doesn't it?” As you speak he nips at your bottom lip, grinning into your mouth. “We should have done this a long time ago, shouldn't we?”

He leans in properly again and you know, without him having to say anything, that he completely agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> More on [tumblr](https://buckybabybaby.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
